What's in a Name?
by aelmi
Summary: The story of what would happen if Lily Evans Potter was not Lily Evans, but Lily Black instead? Lily's journey as Sirius Black's twin sister, and how this affects her relationships with her parents, James, Snape and the people around her. A rewritten version of a former story of mine called 'Lily Black.'
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note: Hello readers! This story is based loosely off of one of my previous works that I have recently deleted, which based on the same topic but had a different direction. I hadn't updated that in over two years, so I decided to scrap the whole thing and start from scratch, and this story will undoubtedly go in a different direction with my improved writing and different views on certain topics. I feel as though the earlier draft did not amount to much, and it could be infinitely improved if the time was taken to restructure it. If you haven't read the earlier draft, which most of you would not have, this story is based on the idea that Lily Evans was not an Evans at all, rather a Black, and Sirius' twin. It is based on a number of different relationships, the central ones being Lily/James and Lily/Sirius, the latter being a non-incestuous relationship, and being merely sibling love and rivalry. This story is obviously canon-divergent, so the entire situation regarding Petunia and the Dursleys will be obviously non-existent in this story. Now, I feel as though I have rambled quite enough, so please read and review, constructive criticism being allowed. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Lily Black twirled her wand between her fingers, eyes trained lazily on the painfully dull grey ceiling. Her brand new Hogwarts trunk was placed neatly at the end of the bed, filled to the brim with all her books, clothes and everything else she had deemed necessary for her first year at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. This was the first day of the rest of her life. She was finally going to escape her Voldemort-fanatic parents and the grim and instilling 12 Grimmauld Place.

Her magical watch that she had gotten for Christmas last year vibrated in the form of a muggle alarm. Sighing, Lily pulled a lock of curly red hair that had escaped her hastily-tied ponytail and got to her feet. "Sirius, hurry up! We've 15 minutes until we have to be at King's Cross. Unless you'd like to miss the train and have to walk to school, I would suggest you get up off of your lazy arse!" she called out to her twin brother in the room down the hall. She pulled her trunk off of the floor and grunted as she attempted to lift it.

"Need help, sis?" a quiet yet amused voice asked from the doorway. There stood her younger brother, Regulus, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"I'd love it Reg, but sadly the fact that you're a year younger than me, and don't possess any more muscle than I, I doubt you would be of much use," Lily said, sending her favoured brother an apologetic smile at the blow that she had sent to the 10-year-old's ego. Regulus didn't seem to be that affected by the unintentional insult and shot her a toothy grin.

"What are you talking about? I've got muscles the size of those muggles who punch each other in that ring thing for sport," he gloated without meaning, brandishing his pre-teen muscles. Lily snorted.

"You mean boxing?"

"Yeah, that'd be it," Regulus grinned. The smile slowly faded, being replaced with a forlorn expression instead. "I'll miss you, Lils. Sirius too. It'll be a misery, plain and simple, without the two of you for company."

"Somehow, I think you'll survive. Just don't let mum and dad bully you too much, okay?" Lily asked, grunting again as she finally managed to lift the trunk off of the ground. She managed to drag it all the way to the living room, where her parents and Sirius stood impatiently. The latter faked a yawn.

"Wow, Lily. You really have to work on your timing and organisation skills. You've been holding us up," Sirius mocked without insult. Lily rolled her eyes and ignored the jab.

"So what? Are we going to get there via floo powder, or apparation, or what's happening?"

"Apparation. We aren't going to let you go to Hogwarts looking like you've stepped out of a chimney. We aren't the Weasleys," her mother rolled her eyes, nose wrinkled at the horror of such an action. With a sigh, Mr Black held out a hand to both Regulus and Sirius, whilst his wife did the same for Lily. They took the outstretched gestures and found their lungs squeezed in that uncomfortable feeling of side-along apparation as they travelled to King's cross.

"Filthy muggles, wandering around like it's nobody's business. I'll be glad the day that You-Know-Who finally stamps them out," Mrs Black muttered under her breath as she whisked her children and husband through the wall that led to platform 9 ¾.

"Oh look, there are Druella and Cygnus. Let's go greet your cousins; the sight of all these blood traitors is making me sick." Their mother all but dragged her children over to her brother and his wife and children. Bellatrix and Narcissa stood obediently next to their parents, but Bella had the look in her eye that Lily had come to recognise as not particularly friendly, and sent her elder cousin a warning glare, of which the Hogwarts graduate had shaken off. Andromeda, the middle child, had also since graduated, but apparently, the two had come to see their younger sister Narcissa off to her third year.

"Brother, Druella," Mrs Black nodded. "Ah, Bella. I've seen that you have recently been recruited to join the death eaters. Congratulations. Rumours tell that the Dark Lord has spoken quite highly of you."

Bellatrix smiled her sinister smirk and simply shrugged. "I've been known to charm the right people. Shall I expect you to be at Rodolphus and I's wedding, at the end of the year?"

Mrs Black beamed at her favourite niece, and promptly turned to her least, Andromeda. "Of course. And you, Andromeda? Do you have plans to wed shortly?"

Andromeda squirmed uncomfortably, at which Lily felt a pang of compassion for the girl. Her favourite relative bar that of her brothers had confided in her that she was in love with Ted Tonks, who was sadly a muggle born. Lily knew for a fact that the house of Black would not take too kindly to have a blood traitor in their ranks, and Andy would surely be disowned.

"Not yet. Mother and Father are looking, though," she said quietly, biting her lip. Mrs Black let out a disapproving noise, but her attention was caught by the conductor yelling.

"All students aboard!"

Sirius and Lily exchanged worried looks, and with one last peck to Regulus' cheek and a stiff nod to the rest of the family, the twins scampered onto to gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express, Narcissa trailing behind them a few metres back. Mr Black had, in irritation of his children's struggle with the trunks, taught them to levitate, so the burden had been removed.

As Sirius and Lily had not boarded until the very last possible moment, there were very few compartments that weren't filled to the brim with bustling students. Narcissa had long since deserted her cousins for her fellow classmates. They eventually found one toward the back of the train that only harboured four students, leaving enough room for two more. Sirius knocked on the glass, and a boy with messy raven hair and hazel eyes behind a pair of glasses hastily opened the door.

"Hey, mate. I'm James. James Potter," the boy grinned widely, offering his hand. Sirius' face lit up at the name he was very aware was not listed on the list of the sacred 28 families of purebloods, and therefore was safe in the knowledge that their mother would be surely pissed if she heard a word of a friendship between the two.

"Sirius Black and this is my sister Lily. Your first year as well?" he asked, bounding in as if he felt perfectly at home. Lily did not share this feeling and awkwardly sat next to a rat-like boy on the corner of the compartment, directly across from the messy haired boy that Sirius was now having an animated conversation with.

"You play Quidditch? Awesome; I'm hoping to make the team next year. It sucks that first years aren't allowed to play in the school competition, doesn't it?" Sirius quipped, to which James laughed and agreed. The conversation stayed like this most of the train ride, with the sandy-haired boy next to Sirius and the rat-like boy occasionally speaking up with their own points of views.

The boy diagonal from Lily, however; the one with greasy hair and a long, hooked nose, didn't contribute, choosing to instead stare out the window solemnly. He looked just as uncomfortable as Lily felt, and she felt slightly better to know that she wasn't the only shy one in the place. Her attention to the ongoing conversation had switched to houses, to which both Lily and the greasy-haired boy both looked up.

"Gryffindor is obviously the best house. I mean, where dwell the brave at heart, and all that," James was exclaiming, holding an imaginary sword. The greasy boy let out an audible snort at this, causing all the attention to be diverted his way. James had raised an eyebrow. "What; do you have something to say?"

"No," the other boy said with an air of superiority that Lily recognised in her parents and Bellatrix. "Just that you're sounding quite oblivious to the fact that Gryffindor hosts only reckless idiots who throw themselves into danger for no logical reason except to show off."

James looked successfully goaded. "So what're you going to be, then, Mr I-Know-Everything? Ravenclaw, I bet."

"Slytherin, obviously. The house of the cunning."

James let out a humourless laugh. "Right. More like the house of Voldemort wannabes. I'd leave if I were placed there. Wouldn't you?" he asked, the question directed to Sirius. Lily answered in her brother's place before he could fib.

"Our entire family has been in Slytherin," she spoke up for the first time. James turned to her in surprise.

"And she speaks! Huh. And here I was, thinking that you guys seemed alright."

Sirius shrugged. "Who knows, maybe we'll break the tradition. I've always fancied being in Gryffindor," at this, Lily's brows shot nearly to her forehead. This was the first time that Sirius had ever mentioned something like this to her.

James, however, seemed content with her brother's answer. "Shows how smart you are," the boy muttered under his breath, to which Sirius squared his shoulders.

"What did you say, Snivellus?"

The boy flushed, but his eyes were still defiant. That was when Lily decided that she had had enough. "Shut up, Sirius. Come on, you. Let's go find another compartment," she said, standing up tall, gesturing for the boy to follow her. He gladly stood up, following her out of James and Sirius' compartment. Lily didn't bother seeing if her brother was at all affected by her leaving, and she didn't care either way.

"What was your name?" Lily asked as the pair stalked the corridor of the train. The boy fidgeted for a moment before replying.

"Severus. Severus Snape."

Lily offered him a smile. "Lily. Lily Black."


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Hello! Well, here is another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I promise that there will be more action soon. Some of you may notice that the sorting hat song in this chapter was taken from GoF, so I would like to say before the disclaimer that it is not mine, and I merely used it in this story because I don't have the brains to make up a sorting hat song, and chose one of J.K Rowling's, but was lesser known that the iconic first year song. Just putting that out there. Thanks, and remember to Read and Review. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but please refrain from hate.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling, including the aforementioned 'sorting hat song.'**

The train pulled up at Hogsmeade station, and Lily and Severus followed a large man who she suspected to be half-giant or something along those lines. He eventually lead them toward a row of boats lined up before a large, glittering black lake. Lily swallowed. This was the moment she had dreaded as soon as her cousin Andromeda had told her she would have to do. Lily got terrible motion sickness, and she would hate to have to throw her guts up before she even got to school.

"Do we have to… use the boats? Like, do we have any choice in the matter?" Lily swallowed nervously. She was talking to Severus, but the giant seemed to hear her.

"Ev'ry firs' year's gotta take the boats," he boomed apologetically. "Next year there'll be carriage carriages for ye."

Lily clutched her arms with her hand, instantly wishing she had chosen to wear her cloak over her ridiculously short skirt and shirt. Who had designed the uniforms here? And her mother had said that Durmstrang uniforms were dreadful.

"Alrigh', ev'ryone. No more than 5 to a boat, no less than 3. Got it?" the giant called over at the mass of first years, causing Lily's face to blanch. Sirius had already boarded with James and the other two remaining boys from the compartment. Gathering from what she had learnt about Severus over the course of the train ride, he didn't have any friends either. Great.

"Hey, you!" a voice called. Lily turned to see a tall blonde. She raised an eyebrow and walked over to where she stood with three other girls at a boat. "You want to come with us?"

She was about to accept, when James came up behind the girl and slung an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Gosh, Marly, you've got to find some better company. This one's a Slytherin supporter," he exclaimed, to which the girl rolled her eyes. Lily felt a spark of indignation; she hadn't actually said that she wanted to be in Slytherin, just that their family had been. And he seemed to be enjoying Sirius' company, so what the hell was this kid's problem!?

She had opened her mouth to say what she was thinking aloud, but the blonde beat Lily to the chase. "Oh, shove off James. You have just as much chance to be sorted into Slytherin, you're enough of a prick. Lay off her," she snapped, and Lily felt a wave of gravitude. James rolled his eyes and found his way back to Sirius and the other boys.

"Thanks," Lily smiled, brushing away a strand of hair.

"It's fine. I'm Marlene, and this is Alice, Dorcas and Emmeline. What's your name?"

"Lily Black. Pleasure to meet you," she smiled, nodding to the other girls. Marlene raised an eyebrow.

"A Black, huh? S'pose that James had a right to be worried," she said, sitting back down on the boat. Lily flushed.

"I don't exactly share the same views as my parents. My brother's hoping for Gryffindor, so odds are my chances will be the same as his. And your friend James seems to be enjoying his company well enough," Lily said, jerking her head over to where James and Sirius were mucking around next to the boat.

"That's your brother? He's cute," Marlene grinned, which Lily took as an invitation to sit down.

"Ugh, don't even try for him. He's a prick. Mostly good-hearted, but still a prick," Lily advised. Then, with a surge of guilt, she remembered Snape. She turned back around to where they had previously stood, but he was nowhere to be seen. A prick of worry nestled in her stomach, but she ignored it and turned back to the girls, biting her lip.

"Ev'ry one in? Okay! Let's go!" the giant bellowed, and the boats took off through the water. Lily's stomach clenched. One of Marlene's friends shot her a worried glance.

"Hey, Lily? You look a bit green. Are you okay?" she asked tentatively. Lily gritted her teeth.

"Just a bit of motion sickness. I'll be fine." Marlene let out a small shriek, edging away from her.

"Whatever you do; don't throw up on me."

"I'll try."

And miraculously, she didn't puke over everyone. After a few minutes, she found that it was actually quite pleasant on the water at this time of the night; the almost full moon shining brightly. Lily got to know the girls, and found Alice and Marlene to be both quite hilarious. By the time they got out of the boats, having reached the great hall all in one piece, everyone was well acquainted and nearly exploding with chatter.

They were soon facing a woman in her late forties, with black hair tied into a tight bun and stern eyes. "I am Professor McGonagall, the deputy headmistress. If you would follow me into the Entrance Hall please. Thank you, Hagrid."

"Cheers, ma'am." Hagrid nodded and followed the long bundle of children into the Entrance Hall. McGonagall explained the sorting process for the muggleborns and others who didn't know about the houses, and then proceeded to leave the students alone with the ghosts.

Suddenly hit with an increase of nerves, Lily pulled out her hair band and let her long locks of auburn flow out over her shoulders. She didn't know why she was so nervous; it wasn't as though she was surprised about the process. Despite her parents being unable to tell her of what was supposed to divide the groups of students, Lily had always guessed similar. Not on the levels of a talking hat, but similar.

She felt someone nudge her from behind. Raising an eyebrow, she was about to tell someone off for hitting her, before she realised that it was only Sirius. "What do you want?" she hissed under her breath. McGonagall had told them to keep silent, and Lily didn't want to lose house points before she had actually even been sorted into the house.

"Are you nervous?" he asked, for once actually reflecting timidness in his normally arrogant stormy grey eyes.

"No," Lily lied, voice wobbling. "Are you?"

"What? No, of course not? I was just checking up on you. You looked terrified. Let down your hair and everything," Sirius rambled, obviously extremely nervous. Lily let out a small giggle, to which Sirius shot her a death glare that could have thwarted Merlin.

"Alright, Sirius. I believe you," Lily smirked, patting him on the shoulder.

Sirius had opened his mouth to say something, when McGonagall made her way back to the room. "Okay, students. Follow me, please, and remember to stay quiet. The Sorting Hat ceremony is about to begin."

The doors were opened, and Lily felt that horrible nervous twitching feeling again. McGonagall led the first years into the great hall. Though she had read Hogwarts: A History numerous times, despite seeing pictures and paintings, the mere sight of it was made Lily's jaw drop.

The candles; the enchanted ceiling, the room itself was just so breathtaking that Lily felt it was her favourite place in the world. Her head was captured in a daze, and it wasn't until the Sorting Hat began it's speech that she snapped out of it.

" _A thousand years or more ago_

 _when I was newly sewn,_

 _There lived four wizards of renown,_

 _Whose names are still well known;_

 _Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

 _Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_

 _Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

 _Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

 _They shared a wish, a hope, a dream._

 _They hatched a daring plan_

 _To educate young sorcerers_

 _Thus Hogwarts School began._

 _Now each of these four founders_

 _Formed their own house; for each_

 _Did value different virtues_

 _In the ones they had to teach_

 _By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

 _Prized far above the rest_

 _For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

 _Would always be the best_

 _For Hufflepuff, the hard workers were_

 _Most worthy of admission;_

 _And power hungry Slytherin_

 _Loved those of great ambition_

 _While still alive they did divide_

 _Their favourites from the throng_

 _Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

 _When they were dead and gone_

 _Twas Gryffindor who found the way_

 _He whipped me off his head_

 _The founders put some brains in me_

 _So I could choose instead!_

 _Now slip me snug about your ears,_

 _I've never yet been wrong_

 _I'll have a look inside your mind_

 _And tell where you belong!"_

The great hall and its inhabitants burst into a great applause. Lily clapped alongside them, thoughts scattered. McGonagall opened a musty scroll and read aloud. "When I call your name, please step upon the podium and take a seat," she gestured to the three-legged stool placed before her. "Richard Abbott."

A short boy with messy blond hair and red cheeks stumbled up to sit. The hat mumbled to itself for a moment, before declaring the word "Ravenclaw!" to the students. One table started clapping with immense joy, and Richard quickly went to join his new family.

Lily didn't have to wait long until her name was called, and before she knew it, she was walking up to the podium and sitting on the wobbly stool. "Hmm… This is a tricky one. You could fit into any house, could you not? Of course, the obvious choice is Slytherin, seeing as your blood has been there time and time again… but you are indeed particularly loyal to those you love; you have the brains to back you up… but I believe that the choice will have to be GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily almost froze in horror. She quickly walked toward the only table that was clapping; the rest shell-shocked. The Blacks had made a lengthy name for themselves as being proud Slytherins. It wasn't so much of the displeasure of having to spend her time with so called 'Blood Traitors', for she didn't possess the same prejudices as her family, but it was rather how her parents would punish her for this. Lily didn't know how she could be brave and Gryffindor-like with the knowledge that her parents would likely skin her alive once they caught word.

Nevertheless, she held her head up high as she sat down at the table. She could barely listen as Sirius was called up, and she wasn't even surprised to hear that he had joined her. He was beaming, all traces of fear banished from his face. He clapped her on the back, and eventually the sorting finished and a feast begun, but Lily still couldn't believe her lack of luck.

"Um, are you okay?" James' irritating voice asked, and she couldn't bring herself to respond. What the hell was she going to do?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys. It's been a while, I know, but it was school holidays (I live in Australia) and there was a lot going on in my life so I couldn't find the time to finish this chapter. It is short, but I didn't have much time, so sorry again. Anyway, thank you for reading, please review, and constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling.**

Lily laid on the small yet comfortable four-poster bed in her new dorm, hands fiddling with the emerald pendant that her grandmother had gifted it to her at birth. Honestly, she thought the necklace rather ugly, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to leave it at home. It was early morning, and she was the only one up beside Emmeline and Dorcas. Emmeline was in the shower, whilst Dorcas was off at breakfast, despite it being only seven fifteen, and classes weren't supposed to begin until eight forty-five.

Lily's mind was a mess. What was she supposed to do? Her family would undeniably reject or at least punish her and her brother once word got out that they were in Gryffindor; the home of nearly all blood-traitors. Bellatrix would torment her at every turn, and Narcissa would follow her sister like she always did. Andromeda would be fine, she supposed…Oh, but what about Regulus? That was probably the relationship she feared most of all. What would her baby brother think of her now? He was already practically brainwashed by their mother, and he all but idolised Bella…

She had joked about becoming a Gryffindor with Marlene, but she had never actually believed that the dream would become a reality.

"Hey, Lily. The shower's free," Emmeline smiled as she walked into the dorm, wrapped in a fluffy white towel. The interruption put an end to Lily's thoughts, and she hastily returned a grin.

"Thanks, Em."

"Hey, do you reckon we should wake up the others?" Emmeline nodded to the other three girls who were peacefully snoring, totally dead to the outside world. Lily glanced over at them.

"Nah, let them sleep. They can learn that if they want to get to breakfast on time, they need to actually wake up. If they aren't up in about half an hour, my father taught me a lovely spell regarding ice water," Lily smiled sweetly, her Slytherin roots finally catching up to her. She grabbed the towel on the end of her bed and stalked to the showers. Emmeline snorted and went to get dressed.

Precisely half an hour later, Lily and two other freezing wet girls made their way down to the great hall. "What's with you?" James asked as Alice stabbed her butter knife into the hard wooden table. Alice glared at the eggs that she was piling onto her plate, tucking a lock of stringy brown hair behind her shoulder, dampening her robes as she did so.

"Lily and Emmeline are horrible. I hope they both get murdered when they're seventeen," she scowled, shovelling a piece of bacon in her mouth. Emmeline rolled her eyes and slung an arm over the shoulders of Marlene and Alice.

"Oh, come on guys. You know you love us."

"We only have ten minutes to eat," Alice whined.

"That's what you get for sleeping in," Lily said smugly as she scoured the Slytherin table with her eyes for Severus. She felt guilty for ditching him at the boats for her new friends, and he had been quite nice to her on the train once away from her leering brother and company. Right now she needed all the friends she could get if she was going to survive the howlers that would be coming her and Sirius's way once her parents received notification of the disgraceful sorting.

Then again, he likely wouldn't like to be her friend anyway, after all that ranting about how Gryffindors were reckless idiots. James leaned forward from across the table. "You looking for your slimy boyfriend?" he asked, resting his chin on his palm.

"Excuse me?" Lily snapped, squaring up to challenge him. Sirius looked nervous next to James. Lily knew that if his friend got out of hand, her brother would call him out for it, but she also knew that he didn't want to be friendless in the place that he would undoubtedly be living for the next seven years. As confident and self-assured as Sirius Black was, he wasn't without insecurities. It just so happened that their family and all the traits that Lily had inherited were one of them.

"Your friend from the train? Snivellus? He looked half in love with you after you stood up for him. Judging from your reaction now… you feel the same," James said coolly, letting his hazel eyes fight a silent war with her green.

"James," Sirius began hesitantly, but Lily cut him off by standing up.

"Don't Sirius. I know a jealous git when I see one. Now I'm going to go to class, which we have in three minutes because unlike _someone_ at this table, I actually have a brain. Bye."

"Jealous!?" James exclaimed, outraged. Marlene grinned and followed out after her new friend.

"That was awesome. I love James, but he's got an ego twice the size of a normal person's. I've not seen someone challenge him like that for ages. You two would be hilarious as a couple."

"What do you mean as a couple!?" Lily cried in a tone of disgust, not unlike the person they were talking about.

"Come on, Lily. You yourself said that he was jealous. He likes you; he just isn't smart enough to realise it yet."

"Well, that doesn't mean I like him. And that doesn't excuse how rude and arrogant he is," Lily sniffed.

Marlene grimaced.

"What!?" Lily blurted out after seeing the tentative expression.

"You aren't an angel either, Lily."

"I'm not saying I am. I could never be an angel living in my family."

"Yeah, but you're also kind of…"

"Kind of what?"

"Just a bit snobbish. And… full on. I'm not insulting you or anything, I'm just saying. I haven't known you as long as I have that idiot back there, but I do know that he is a good guy. Don't take everything that he says to heart. He's just trying to get on your nerves."

"Sure. Fine. Well, let's go to class," Lily said stiffly, trying not to overthink Marlene's description like she obviously was going to.

"What do we have, anyway?" Marlene said, glancing at her friend's timetable.

"Transfiguration first. With Professor McGonagall. I heard that she's a great teacher."

"She seemed like a hard arse last night, though," Marlene added in a more negative undertone.

"My kind of teacher. Strict and to the point. The slackers are only facing the consequences of their actions."

"Damn, this is only first year. You're going to be top of the class, I can tell already."

"I aim high," Lily smirked. Marlene dropped her head in dismay, letting her long blonde hair float downward as she groaned.

"Why did I have to make friends with a nerd?"

"You'll thank me when you get brilliant O. thanks to my study plans."

"Ha, right. And why are you thinking about them anyway? The O. are in like fifth year. We don't need to waste a second of our precious youth planning for some stupid exam to be taken in literally five years."

"Did you really just say 'precious youth?'" Lily giggled, all irritation from earlier vanished.

"Yup."

"But anyway, if you don't aim to succeed, you won't accomplish anything. Do you really want that?"

"Of course I want to succeed, but I don't think that you should bust your arse overworking for it. Please don't die from stress over stupid tests, Lil. I'll have to find a replacement new best friend and I haven't met anyone I like as much as you."

"Ice water aside?"

"Well, I am still pissed at that. But seeing as I totally would have done the same to you, I'll let it slide."

"Gee, thanks. I was waking you up!"

"In the worst way possible!"

The two girls giggled their way along the hallway and began their official first year of seven in schooling. What could possibly go wrong?"


End file.
